Administrative Core - Project Summary The Michigan Compound Identification Development Core (MCIDC) will use integrated computational and experimental approaches to advance sciences pertaining to compound identification in the field of metabolomics. Working within the second stage of the Common Fund Metabolomics Program, the MCIDC will share the results of these efforts with consortium members and with the larger scientific community. Work by MCIDC investigators will be performed largely using the existing infrastructure of the Michigan Metabolomics and Obesity Center (MMOC), recently renamed the Michigan Metabolomics Center (MMC), which oversees the Common Fund-supported Michigan Regional Comprehensive Metabolic Resource Core (U24), the Children's Health Exposure Analysis Resource (U2C) and the Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity (MoTrPAC (U24)) grant. The overall goal of the Administrative Core MCIDC is to coordinate the activities within the MCIDC, the larger metabolomics infrastructure of the MMC, the other CIDCs, the NIH Common Fund Metabolomics Program and the larger metabolomics community. To achieve this goal, the administrative core will: provide infrastructure to coordinate and integrate research between the MCIDC computational and experimental cores and facilitate their interaction; manage personnel in MCIDC and their roles within specific projects; ensure required leadership and required resources are available to the computational and experimental cores; act as an interface for coordination with other entities of the Common Funds Metabolomics Consortium and the broader research community; oversee MCIDC's budget and expenditures; and assess ongoing progress of the cores on required compound identification tasks, and identify and remove any barriers to steady progress towards completion of MCIDC's scientific objectives.